


Helping Hands

by creampuffer



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was written off a pseudo tumblr prompt<br/>"maybe jim has taken some massage classes and is showing off to everyone on the bridge and he tries to give spock a hand massage and bow chicka wow wow ensues"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

Jim knew those extra curricular courses he took at the Academy would come in handy, no matter how often Bones had mocked him.

“Orion Manual Manipulation? Christ, Jim, why don’t they just rename it Hooker Massage Therapy?”

Jim had scoffed and feigned hurt, acting as if the classes were a big deal. As if it wasn’t all about Jim using the patented Orion techniques as a way to score as much Starfleet ass as possible.

And it had definitely worked. No matter the sex, no matter the species, the minute Jim got anyone on that massage table, half naked and covered in those special “soothing and calming” Orion oils, it was a sure thing. God, it had been an awesome three years.

It wasn’t until his last term at the Academy, when Bones had pulled something in his lower back, that Jim learned he could enjoy giving massages that didn’t lead to sex. Not that Bones wasn’t hot in that gruff, rough-around-the-edges sort of way. He totally was. And Jim would’ve hit that if 1. he wasn’t scared of ruining the first true friendship he’d had since...forever. And 2. Bones wasn’t terminally straight.

His friend had come home, grumpier than normal, walking stiffly and mumbling about “being too old for this kind of shit.” Apparently Bones had injured himself during a field training exercise - I’m a doctor, not a soldier, Jim - and refused to see the incompetent doc in a box (his words, not Jim’s).

It had taken him almost 45 minutes to convince Bones it was a good idea to let Jim work his magic. And only after promising at least ten times to not give Bones that type of massage, did the surly doctor relent.

Of course once he did, Bones admitted that maybe those classes really were a good idea. Then muffled moans into the back of his hand while slowly melting under Jim’s very capable hands. It may have turned Jim on. Just a little bit. But more than that, he’d felt a sense of pride in his work, results so tangible in the way Bones hopped off the table without trouble, then slinked away awkwardly while trying to cover up his bare torso with the nearest object. A throw pillow of all things.

Ever since then, Jim had taken any opportunity to help out a friend, hell even an acquaintance, as long as he or she asked.. He rarely ever used the massages for his original intended purpose. Sex. Because now he was on a five year mission with the same four hundred plus people that looked to him as their Captain. It would not do well to sex up the closest ensign or yeoman only for things to get awkward once things ended badly. Because they inevitably would. Jim just didn’t have the time for something more serious than a casual fuck. Between all the time he spent getting his ship to run smoothly and convincing Spock to be his friend, Jim was worn thin.

Besides, Jim was a goddamn professional. He reserved his extra special talents for the random women, or men, he picked up at bars on shore leave.

\--

A loud cry of pain broke the silence on the bridge. Startled and on alert, Jim jumped up from his chair and ran toward the noise. He saw Scotty on the floor, hands gripping his left leg and in near tears.

“Scotty, what’s wrong?” Jim knelt down beside the engineer.

“Nrgh...ch-charley horse,” Scotty managed to choke out the words before yelling again.

Having experienced muscle cramps before, Jim knew how painful it could be. There wasn’t much that could be done though, besides trying to work out the stiff muscles. So Jim did the only thing he could think of.

He brought his hands down to Scotty’s leg and began to pull, stretch and massage the calf muscles.

Scotty’s yelp let Jim know he was hitting the right spot, the flair of pain indicative of which muscles were affected. As Jim continued to apply pressure, though; Scotty cried out less and less. Jim could tell the pain was receding.

“Captain, yev got magical hands.” Scotty’s face was relaxed as he moved his leg gingerly.

“So I’ve heard,” Jim winked.

The engineer’s laugh was loud and boisterous. Nevertheless, Jim didn’t miss the swish of the lift door. Or the quiet steps that could only belong to Spock as he approached the Captain’s chair. Or the sound of Vulcan disapproval that managed to slip from Spock’s mouth.

“Captain, may I inquire as to why you and Mr. Scott are on the floor?”

Jim could only imagine how he looked, kneeling between Scotty’s legs, one of which was raised up past Jim’s waist.

“Just giving Scotty here a hand.” Jim released Scotty’s leg and scooted back, noticing Spock’s confused look.

“I see.” Spock turned and left the bridge without another word.

Jim doubted it.

Turning back to his Engineer, Jim focused his attention back on the problem. “Better?”

“Aye, Cap’n. Much.”

Jim eyed Scotty, noticing how thin and pale he looked. “Listen Scotty, I know you’re dedicated to your job, but it’s pretty clear you’re neglecting your health for the sake of the Enterprise.”

“Nae, I-”

“Oh yes it is. I bet if Bones were here he’d take your readings and find out you’re dehydrated and don’t have enough potassium in your system. Then he’d yell at you to go drink some water and eat a banana for God’s sake.”

“Well...”

“What happened to all those sandwiches you’d rave about?”

“Enterprise is a harsh mistress, sir. I’ve been busy makin’ sure everythin’s ship shape.”

“You need to make time for yourself, Scotty. Take care of yourself or you won’t be able to take care of the ship. Don’t make me call Bones over to the bridge and escort you back to Sickbay.” He held out a hand to help Scotty back up.

“Yessir.” Scotty stood and brushed off his trousers, lightly flexing his foot up and down and testing his weight on his foot. “I am feeling a might peckish just now. Think I’ll go find out about one of those sandwiches.”

Later that night, while Jim finished signing off on some back dated reports - really, they’d only been gone two weeks and he was already behind - Spock came to see him.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Spock?” He noticed the Vulcan take a moment to register his comment, probably identifying the human turn of phrase.

“I wished to express my displeasure at your choice of location for a rendezvous with Mr. Scott.”

Jim, mid drink as Spock spoke, nearly spat out his water. “What?”

“Your choice of location was not ideal, Sir. The bridge is a place for professionalism.”

“Just what exactly are you trying to imply, Spock? That I was...doing something inappropriate with Scotty? On the bridge? While on duty?”

“I-”

“Un-fucking-believable.” Jim didn’t know whether to laugh or yell at Spock. As if he’d be that idiotic and unprofessional. “I’d never do something like that Spock. Give me a little credit!”

“Then may I ask what you were doing?”

“For your information, Scotty got a charley horse.”

Spock’s look of confusion was almost adorable. “I do not understand how equines could have-”

“A charley horse is a leg cramp, Spock. I was helping Scotty with a leg cramp. When a human gets a charley horse, the best thing to do is stretch and loosen the muscles so the pain stops.”

“Logical, But why did you not call for Dr. McCoy’s assistance?”

“There wasn’t a need to. Honestly,” Jim added upon seeing Spock’s incredulous look. “It was just a cramp, painful but still just a cramp, and by the time Bones would’ve made it up to the bridge, it would’ve stopped. But I didn’t see any logical reason to leave Scotty suffering until that point in time.”

It was quiet for a few seconds before Spock spoke again. “Forgive me, Captain. I believe i was misinformed concerning your character.”

“Huh?”

Spock did not bother responding, allowing a curt nod before turning around and exiting Jim’s quarters.

Concerning my character?

Just what had Spock heard? And from whom?

\--

“Is there a problem, Lt?” Jim pivoted in his chair to look at Uhura, who was currently fidgeting and letting out little bursts of noise.

“It’s nothing, Sir.” Jim didn’t miss the disdain in her cool voice. Uhura had obviously not gotten over her ridiculous grudge or whatever it was that had kept them from becoming friends. Not at the Academy and not now, one month into their mission.

“Doesn’t look like nothing.” He sang-song the words, knowing it would piss her off. So, okay. Maybe he didn’t want her anymore. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t push her buttons. That never got old and Jim suspected he’d never grow out of the immature habit.

“It’s just my back.” She didn’t even bother to look at him as she spoke.

“Did you injure yourself down on the planet? I thought Bones cleared everyone on the away team.” Now Jim was legitimately concerned, worry for the Fleet’s finest Communications officer - and hopefully one day friend -- seeping under his skin.

“No, it’s not that.” There was a beat of silence in which Uhura did not continue so Jim pressed on.

“So what happened?”

“My back hurts, Sir, because not everyone gets a nice, big, comfy chair to sprawl out in while the rest of us are leaning over our controls uncomfortably.

“I do not sprawl.” Jim suddenly straightened his posture.

“Right. Like I said, it’s nothing.” Uhura had that tone, the one that said you’re a douchebag and nothing you can do will change it while still somehow maintaining a certain level of professionalism.

“Why don’t you take a break? I’ll have Sanderson fill in for you.”

But that was apparently the wrong thing to say because Uhura looked scandalized by the suggestion.

“I’m fine.” She turned away from Jim, but not before he noticed the slight wince.

Jim got up, mumbling to himself. “Guess I’ll have to take matters into my own hands then.”

Uhura was positioned perfectly, bent forward over her station and spine slightly curved from her hunch. Jim placed his hands on the middle of her back. He felt Uhura start at the contact then stiffen in annoyance.

“Captain, what are you doing?”

“Shh, just relax.”

He began to rub and knead the muscles running up and down her spine, descending lower as he felt more knots. Jim could tell the moment Uhura allowed herself to enjoy the massage, her shoulders relaxing and her head lolling forward. He even saw her scoot forward a fraction to give him more room.

“Feel good?”

“Mmm.”

Uhura’s eyes slipped closed the harder Jim massaged her lower back. It wasn’t even sexual, his attraction towards Uhura long gone since he was given the Enterprise. It was just nice to know he could do something for someone who genuinely disliked him. Jim hoped Uhura’s opinion of him would change after this, after he proved he was a good guy and not only just in it for sex.

Jim couldn’t stop the slow smile that stretched across his face as Uhura let out a soft harder. If he hadn’t been so intent on proving he was just helping a friend in need, Jim would’ve made a lewd joke.

“Captain.” Spock’s angry voice brought Jim back to reality. He stepped back immediately.

Oh shit. How could he be so stupid? How could he forget Uhura and Spock were together? No doubt his First did not appreciate Jim’s hand all over his girlfriend’s body. Even if it was entirely innocent.

“Spock, I’m-”

“Your actions are highly inappropriate. Please cease your ministrations immediately.” Spock’s already dark eyes looked black set against the pale skin of his face.

“I’m sorry Mr. Spock.” Jim was trying desperately to rein in the situation, make it appear more professional to the Vulcan’s strict sense of moral decorum.

“As Captain of this vessel, you have a responsibility to act accordingly. Placing your hands on Lt. Uhura in such a manner reflects poorly on your character.”

Jim was floored by Spock’s comment. Especially considering just a couple weeks ago it had seemed like Spock was saying Jim wasn’t as bad as he thought.

“You don’t get it, Spock, I was just trying to help-”

“I believe I know of your intentions, Captain.”

He so didn’t, but Jim didn’t have a chance to say so because Spock was through the lift doors and gone before Jim could even open his mouth.

Feeling angry, frustrated, and even a little bit hurt, Jim slinked back to his chair. He’d only been trying to alleviate Uhura’s discomfort and Spock practically jumped down his throat. Shaking his head, he pulled up an acquisitions request on his PADD. He may not be able to help Uhura directly anymore, but he could at least take actions to correct the problem.

Jim had just finished his reports and was about to take a shower, shirt off and thrown haphazardly on the floor, when he heard the call at his door. He assumed it was Bones, no one else ever seemed to show up unannounced at his door when Jim was off duty, so he called an “enter” not bothering to cover up.

He was more than surprised to see Spock, eyes wide and cheeks just slightly green, walk through the door.

“Pardon the interruption, Captain.”

“What’s goin on Spock?” Jim scratched idly at his chest and noticed the Vulcan’s eyes follow the movement.

“I wished to speak with you concerning the incident on the bridge.”

“Incident.”

Judging by Spock’s tone of voice, he was referring to the massage. Fucking great. It was weird, though that Spock would be so vague, not actually mentioning the specific topic by name, like he always did. Jim wondered if it was intentional or merely an atypical departure from the norm.

“Listen, I swear to god I didn’t mean anything. I mean, sure, I used to want Uhura. I hit on her a few times at the Academy, but it’s not like that anymore. I’d never try and move in on your girlfriend.”

The Vulcan was standing just inside the door still, silent and motionless for too long. Jim was beginning to worry he said the wrong thing.

“And even if she wasn’t your girlfriend I’d still not do anything inappropriate with her. On the bridge or elsewhere. I’m not that kind of guy. And I don’t really feel that way about her anymore.”

Spock took a few steps into Jim’s room. Finally. “While I appreciate the sentiment, Captain, Lt. Uhura and I terminated our relationship before our mission.”

Oh.

Oh.

“Really? How come?”

“That is not relevant to this conversation.” Which Jim translated as none of your fucking business.

“Fine. So what’s going on then? If you and Uhura aren’t together, why are you here?” Jim had just assumed it was so Spock could rail on him.

“I believe I owe you an apology.”

Jim’s mouth popped open in shock. “Apology?”

“Affirmative.” Spock’s hands were clasped behind his back as he looked, well, not at Jim, but somewhere just to the right of him.

“For what?” He really could not come up with a single reason why Spock, of all people, would apologize to him.

“Earlier today, when on the bridge, I reprimanded you in front of the crew for something you were not guilty of. My actions were unjustified as your intentions were not what I had previously thought.

Jim was about to say it was totally understandable since he had been interacting with Uhura, but Spock had just told him they were no longer together. So it really wasn’t understandable. Unless, of course, Uhura had been the one to break things off. Then Jim could totally get Spock’s reaction.

“You were jealous. I get it.”

Time seemed to freeze as Spock stood there, unblinking and skin suddenly suffused with green. For the second time. Jim recognized it for what it was: a blush. It was strange to see Spock blushing. Strange and oddly endearing. Attractive even. Which was a startling thought.

“Jealousy is a human emotion, one I am fortunate not to experience.”

“Sure, sure. You don’t feel. But between you and me, I know better. And like I said, I totally get it. Uhura is gorgeous. If she broke up with me and I saw some equally gorgeous guy touching her, I’d get upset too.” Jim smiled when he noticed the green in Spock’s cheeks darken.

“Captain-”

“Jim.” He was smirking at Spock now.

“Pardon?”

“Call me Jim when we’re off duty. I prefer that.”

“Very well, Jim.” Spock seemed tense as he spoke again. “Your statement implies Lt. Uhura was the one to terminate the relationship. That is not entirely accurate.”

“So you broke up with her?” Jim didn’t know why he was so shocked. Maybe because he always assumed Uhura would get sick and tired of the emotionless Vulcan.

Though the more he thought about it, the more Jim realized Spock wasn’t emotionless - no matter how much Spock said to the contrary - just very good at concealing them. Jim wondered if Spock ever let go of those tightly leashed emotions when it was just him and Uhura together.

The idea was more intriguing than Jim had thought possible. What would Spock be like in a situation like that? Out of control, wild, possibly...naked?

Very sexy.

“I did not come here to discuss matters of a personal nature.”

“But-” Jim really wanted to know what had happened.

“A copy of your acquisitions request was sent to my PADD.”

“Oh.” Jim felt his cheeks heat up. He had no idea why he felt so embarrassed at being “caught.” It wasn’t like he’d done something bad or anything.

“You wish to reconfigure the Communications station.” Spock tilted his head to the side as he eyed Jim.

Cute.

“Yeah, well, you saw how much pain she was in. Where’s the logic in a work station that causes harm to a crew member?”

“I concur, sir. I wished to voice my...surprise. And to commend your actions. If allowed to use the specifications you requested, I estimate work efficiency will increase by eight point five percent.”

If it had been anyone other than Spock, Jim would’ve been offended. But seeing as how his relationship with Spock had been strained at best from the very beginning and Jim hadn’t been in command very long, he took it as a compliment.

“Thanks Spock. I appreciate that.” Jim smiled and walked towards his First. He moved to put a hand on Spock’s shoulder then promptly withdrew, knowing how much Spock disliked physical contact. Jim resolved to respect that fact.

“Your gratitude is not necessary.”

“Even still, I do appreciate it. It’s not every day you pay me a compliment Spock.”

Jim noticed the Vulcan stiffen at the words and despite his resolution to not push the boundaries with Spock, Jim found he could not help but nudge Spock playfully.

“I did no such thing, Captain.”

“You mean, I did no such thing, Jim.” If Spock were human, Jim’d bet he’d be rolling his eyes right now.

Jim assumed Spock would leave now that the apology was out of the way. But he didn’t turn to leave. So Jim asked, “Anything else, Spock?”

“Yes. I was...” Spock seemed to hesitate. “I was informed you play chess.”

The statement seemed to come out of nowhere. “I do.” Where had Spock learned that?

“If you are free for the evening, I would not be opposed to playing chess with you.”

Jim smiled wider, knowing that Spock had just asked him to play chess with him. Albeit in a very Vulcan way. “I’d love to play chess with you.”

“Very well.” Spock moved towards the small table in Jim’s living space without hesitation. “Perhaps, though, before we begin you would care to finish clothing yourself?”

Jim laughed all the way to his closet.

\--

They were in the middle of their third match of the night when Spock brought their conversation back to Jim’s massage skills.

“Where did you learn your techniques?”

“I took a few courses at the Academy.”

Spock rose an eyebrow so Jim explained about the Orion classes. Much like Bones, Spock expressed his doubt. “While the courses are fully sanctioned by Starfleet, I was under the impression that those were taken by students desiring to further their knowledge concerning...”

Jim knew Spock was searching for a delicate way to say the classes were taken by students looking to score more and better sex. Deciding to take pity on him, Jim spoke up. “Yeah, they are.”

“But you stated your intentions were not sexual in nature.”

“And they weren’t. Not with Uhura. Not with Scotty. But in the past, well, that was the whole point behind the classes.”

“So you took them because you endeavored to obtain a wider variety of potential sexual partners.”

“Pretty much.” Jim toyed with the knight he was currently considering playing. It felt weird to admit it to Spock, almost as if afraid of what Spock would think of him now that he knew.

“I see.”

Maybe it was Jim’s imagination but Spock sounded angry.

“But I haven’t used my skills for sex in a long time. I’ve actually discovered I like giving massages to friends when it can help them feel better. It’s nice to have a more practical use for my techniques.”

“Indeed.” Spock still seemed almost doubtful. Though Jim noticed he looked a bit more at ease.

“In fact, I can show you.” The eyebrow went up again as Jim’s only response. “I could give you a massage, show you how nice it is. You’re always bent over your sensors.” Not that he’d been paying close attention or anything. “If Uhura’s back is bothering her, yours has got to be killing you.”

Jim looked at Spock, eager yet wary to hear his First’s response. He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit he wanted to show off just a little bit for Spock. But he also worried if he’d be able to keep his thoughts pure and innocent while rubbing his hands all over Spock. And unfortunately for Jim, Spock was a touch telepath and would be able to sense those kinds of things.

“That will not be necessary, Jim.”

A sense of relief and disappointment washed over him. “Well if you ever change your mind.”

\--

It was impossible not to notice Sulu shifting in his chair, not when he sat right in front of Jim. Especially when, as Alpha shift progressed, Sulu kept twisting, stretching and moving more and more. Not only was it distracting Jim from the report currently pulled up on his PADD, but also discomforting. Sulu looked like he was hurting bad. And that, in turn, made Jim feel bad.

Quietly setting the PADD down and rising from his seat, Jim moved until he was standing directly behind the helmsman. “Sulu, man, you okay?” Jim placed his hands on tense shoulders and began to knead without thought.

“Yes sir, I just...oh. Oh. That feels...” Sulu interrupted himself with a groan.

“You were saying?” Jim couldn’t help but sound smug.

“Uh...um, just a fencing accident.” Sulu tipped his head forward. “Didn’t think I’d be so ah sore.”

“Captain.” Spock spoke out suddenly, voice unusually strained. “Why do you persist on such unbecoming actions while on duty?”

Jim rolled his eyes and thanked God Spock couldn’t see him. “Lighten up, Spock. I’m helping Sulu out. Can’t you see how tense he is?”

“Wery tense, sir.” Chekov chimed in. And was that a giggle coming from their boy wonder?

“I believe Lt. Sulu would benefit greater by seeking medical attention from Dr. McCoy.”

It was really hard to keep from huffing out in annoyance at his First’s comment. It was just a little massage. It had been close to two months since the misunderstanding with Uhura. Since then, Spock and Jim met nightly (when allowed) for a game or two of chess. Their relationship had passed the awkward getting-to-know you phase into what Jim considered true friendship. And yet, here was Spock, visibly angry at Jim. For nothing.

He could feel the weight of Spock’s glare - even though Vulcans do not glare, Captain - and decided he wasn’t up for a petty argument just now.

“Fine, whatever.” Jim gave Sulu’s shoulders one last squeeze then stepped back. “Lt, go pay our good doctor a visit. See if there isn’t some hypo he can’t jab you with to help the, ah, soreness.”

“Yes Sir.” Sulu stood up and walked toward the lift. As the door opened, allowing him entrance, the helmsman spoke again. “And thank you Sir.”

“No problem.” Jim waved his hand dismissively, going back to his PADD. He pointedly did not turn to look at Spock, whose eyes were still trained on Jim.

\--

Ten minutes past seven and Spock was still not at Jim’s for their nightly chess match. Spock was late. Spock was never late. Jim was more than annoyed, a strong feeling of rejection invading his mind as he thought why Spock chose to stand him up. He couldn’t imagine it was due to the little Sulu/massage thing earlier in the day.

Not waiting any longer, Jim stood up and left for Spock’s. He didn’t bother announcing himself, using his Captain’s override to enter what he knew to be Spock’s locked quarters.

“Captain, I do not believe your use of an override was merited in this instance.”

“Whatever Spock.” Jim noticed Spock was sitting crossed legged on the floor, wearing a black robe. “Why’d you skip out on our chess game?” He didn’t want to stand but wasn’t sure where to sit. Jim settled on the edge of Spock’s bed.

“I had more pressing matters to attend to.” Spock closed his eyes.

“Like what? Sitting on the floor and...what?”

“Meditation is an integral part of the Vulcan way of life. It serves to regulate-”

“Yeah, yeah, I get that.” Jim didn’t need to hear a lecture on Vulcan physiology. Or biology. Or whatever -ology may be pertaining to why exactly Spock chose sitting quietly on the floor instead of hanging out with Jim. “It couldn’t have waited until later tonight?”

“It could not.”

Jim knew Vulcans detested lying and any other forms of duplicity. But beside that, he could tell Spock was being sincere by the way he said it. The anger deflated out of him fast, leaving behind a sad sense of disappointment.

“Why didn’t you at least tell me beforehand?”

“Are you and Lt. Sulu engaged in a sexual relationship?”

The question was so sudden, so out of left field, Jim could only gape stupidly at Spock. Where the fuck had that come from? And more importantly, why did Spock want to know? Jim’s mind boggled with the possibilities.

“Am I to take your lack of answer as an affirmative, Sir?”

“Jesus, Spock. No. Sulu and I aren’t fucking.” Spock winced at the vulgar word. “Is this because of the massage?” Again? Jim thought.

“The manner in which you were touching Lt. Sulu and his...enthusiastic response would indicate a more familiar acquaintance.”

This time Jim couldn’t help laughing. “Shit, Spock. Sulu was so enthusiastic because it felt good on his over stressed muscles.”

“Despite having witnessed Lt. Uhura’s reaction to your massage, I did not believe it possible for someone to have such a strong reaction.”

“Well you would if you’d let me get my hands on you.” Jim blurted out the words without thinking them through fully.

Spock immediately blushed green. “Captain-”

“Jim.”

“Jim, I once again find myself in error. I apologize.”

“It’s okay Spock. I can see why maybe you’d think that. But don’t worry, I don’t want to have sex with Sulu either. That’s Chekov’s job.”

“Indeed?”

\--

Word of Jim’s magic hands must have spread throughout the ship because wherever he went, Jim was met by someone complaining about a bad back. Or neck. Or shoulders. The list went on and on. Some of the crew looked legitimately in pain. But there were those few that looked like maybe they hoped to use a friendly massage to their advantage.

Another time, another place...hell another Jim would’ve jumped on the chance to get with some of the attractive men and women propositioning him.

Luckily, Spock seemed to always be glued to Jim’s side these days. And was quick to ward off the unwanted advances, whether real or imagined. It was kind of annoying. But mostly hilarious. Especially because Jim still didn’t really understand why Spock disliked him giving anyone massages.

The Enterprise was on another one of Fleet’s milk runs, as Jim came to think of them. Six months into their five year mission and the Admiralty was still keeping a watchful eye on their youngest captain and crew.

Three weeks traveling at warp two left a lot of down time for everyone. Jim felt restless, spending long hours on the bridge just for something to do. He found himself almost brooding in his chair, bored and listless. He needed a good fight. Or a good fuck. Neither of which he’d really get on board.

“Captain.” A PADD was shoved under Jim’s line of vision. “If you could look over the list of equipment we are to receive at Space Dock twelve...”

“Yeomen Rand.” Jim looked up, eager to flirt with the cute blonde just for something to do, when he noticed her eyes squinted and lips curled in a grimace. “What’s wrong?”

“Tension headache.” She rolled her head back and forth and closed her eyes as if to demonstrate.

“Here, let me help.” Jim motioned for Rand to stand in front of him. He stood up and curled one hand around her neck and the other went to her forehead. While the one hand worked out the tightness of her neck, the other was busy smoothing out the lines of pain and weariness etched on her face. Jim felt her relax almost to the point of leaning herself against him.

“Jim.”

He wasn’t surprised to hear Spock call out angrily. He was surprised by the use of his first name, something Spock avoided calling him while on duty.

Jim let go and gave Rand an apologetic look. “Yeoman, go see McCoy. He’ll have something to kick that headache’s ass. And take the rest of the day off. You could use the rest.”

Rand left with a questioning look on her face, eyes darting back and forth between Spock and Jim. When she left, Jim turned and uttered a quiet, “sorry Spock” before sitting down.

He thought he saw Spock nod, ever so slightly. And was it possible for Vulcans to look smug?

\--

Just shy of their one year mark on the Enterprise, Jim got his first big break. A renegade Romulan ship bent on following Nero’s lead was crossing the Neutral Zone in order to terrorize Federation planets. Being the closest available ship, Fleet had no other choice than to send Enterprise out there. Jim was chomping at the bit, eager to prove his worth.

And prove it he did.

Peaceful negotiations had failed and when the Romulan ship opened fire on the Enterprise, Jim went into Captain mode. A few well aimed photon torpedoes and the ship was nothing but space dust.

Unfortunately, the Enterprise had sustained some damage, the Romulans able to take out a few key systems. Namely the heating and cooling units on board.

Scotty claimed he only need a few parts, that it wasn’t a big fix. But he didn’t have them handy which meant they’d have to stick it out for a few days until they reached the nearest star base. Until then, everyone would just have to bundle up. It wasn’t too bad, most everyone was comfortable in thick sweaters, jackets and hats.

The only one not comfortable was Spock, whose Vulcan body was ill equipped to regulate cold temperatures for extended periods of time.

Jim worried about Spock, who was currently at the science station. He noticed every time Spock shivered, every time Spock chafed his hands over his arms and legs for warmth. And Jim particularly noticed every time Spock brought his hands up to his mouth and blew warm air on them.

It mad Jim cold just to look at Spock.

He didn’t even think about his actions before Jim was standing up and making his way towards his First Officer. For Jim, there was no question about what he was going to do. He had to help out his friend. His best friend. Spock was suffering from the cold and why wouldn’t Jim help him out?

“Mr. Spock.” Jim stood directly behind him, so that when Spock turned around they were pressed chest to chest.

“Captain, what-”

“You’re cold.” Jim reached out and clasped hands with Spock. “Your hands are like ice.”

Without consciously realizing what he was doing, Jim began to rub the palm of Spock’s hand. He not only felt, but saw, Spock shiver violently. It only served to make Jim rub faster, harder along the slightly rough Vulcan skin.

“What are you doing Jim?” The words were breathy.

“Just helping, Spock. Gotta keep those hands of yours warm and well circulated. They’re important.”

Jim had begun to apply firmer pressure when Spock spoke again. “Remove your hands.”

“It’s okay, Spock. Let me take care of you.” He gave Spock’s hand a gentle squeeze as if in reassurance.

“You will cease touching me now.”

“Was that an order, Mr. Spock?” Jim laughed, thinking his friend was joking.

“Yes.”

He noticed the rest of the bridge had gone eerily silent as the crew watched. “What’s wrong?” Jim grew worried, afraid Spock’s hands were hurting more than he thought.

“Let go.” Was that a growl? “Or I cannot promise I will not hurt you.”

“Spock?” Still not getting what the fuck was going on, Jim lightly trailed his fingers up to Spock’s wrist.

“I said. Let. Go.”

All of a sudden Jim was being pushed violently back until he was pressed up against a control station, Spock’s body hot and heavy against his. The Vulcan’s hands were on Jim’s shoulders, like iron grips holding him in place. And when Jim looked up into pitch black eyes, he was afraid. Flashbacks to the other time Spock had looked this angry played out in Jim’s mind.

“I’m sorry Spock. I’m sorry. Just let me go.” He tried to keep the fear out of his voice but didn’t know if he succeeded.

“Jim, I-” Spock stopped short, finally seeming to come to his senses. Jim noticed that green flush high on Spock’s cheeks, and guessed Spock was ashamed for his loss of control. He let go of Jim and stepped back, though it seemed almost reluctantly. “Forgive me.”

“What just happened?”

“I will have security escort me to the brig.” Though Spock’s posture was immaculate as ever, his head hung down just slightly in a show of deference.

“No Spock. That won’t be necessary. Just...don’t worry about it right now. Go to your quarters. We can discuss this later.”

Spock’s mouth slowly parted, as if he was about to say something, before nodding once then leaving. Whatever it was, he decided against sharing. Jim wondered why.

“Seriously , guys, what just happened?”

Everyone was silent, shocked and stunned eyes staring back at Jim. Everyone except Uhura, who was smiling. Smiling.

“What?” Jim didn’t want to come across as pissy but he couldn’t quite get his emotions under control. Spock had almost tried to take him out and here was Uhura enjoying herself. Jim had thought she liked him better than that.

“Oh Captain,” she trailed off with a tsk tsk tsk sound. After a seconds pause she continued. “Don’t you know anything about Vulcan hands?”

\--

Jim was left reeling after his conversation with Uhura. How did he not know how sensitive Vulcan hands were. How could his courses have left that out? It was such a critical, vital, fucking important piece of information. If people were more aware of how physically stimulated Vulcans were by just a brush of fingers against fingers?...Well he supposed that was exactly why Vulcans were such a very private species.

Still, Jim felt so stupid. He’d always assumed Spock avoided handshakes because of the whole telepathy thing. He should’ve realized it was more than that. He should’ve known all there was to know about the Vulcan who had quickly become the most important person in his life. Instead, he had to learn about it from Uhura. Who probably had first hand (pun intended) experience with how sensitive Spock’s hands were.

He knew he should go apologize for the social faux pas. But what exactly was he supposed to say?

Sorry for feeling you up Vulcan style. Totally on accident. But if on the off chance you want me to do it on purpose, just let me know.

Right. That would go over well. Spock would probably try and kill him again.

Spock, please forgive my ignorance. Had I known I would...

...totally have tried to touch hands anyways.

Sorry about the hand thing.

Ugh.

Deciding he’d do better if he winged it, Jim walked slowly to his door, determined to apologize to Spock in some way. He’d just made it to his door when Jim heard the familiar call of someone waiting to gain entrance. Before he could ponder who it could be, the door swished open.

“Spock?”

There he stood, bundled up to the ears in those black robes of his. Jim noticed the very tips of Spock’s ears were green and wondered if it was from embarrassment or the cold. Either way, it was adorable and Jim found he had to squash down the feeling or he might not-so-accidentally grab Spock’s hand.

“Jim, I apologize-”

“Spock, I’m so sorry-”

They started at the same time, then stopped. Jim let out a nervous chuckle as he motioned for Spock to come in. He followed behind the Vulcan, noticing how rigidly Spock walked, as if he was uncomfortable to be around Jim. Christ, he had really messed up things, hadn’t he?

Jim pulled out a chair for Spock just as his First was reaching out to do the same. Their hands brushed and Jim felt Spock shrink back, as if repulsed by the contact.

“Sorry,” Jim mumbled out as he sat in his own chair.

“Please Jim, l must speak with you.” Spock was now sitting facing Jim. But he noticed Spock could not hold eye contact for long, eyes wandering to other parts of the room as he continued to talk. “Your actions today were sound. You sought to aid me in maintaining adequate and functional use of my hands while experiencing less than optimal conditions.”

“True, but Spock, I had no idea-”

“My actions were reprehensible. Not only did I attack my commanding officer, but also my...friend. I do not have many friends, Jim. It is not the Vulcan way to form strong attachments to another being. And yet, I find that I cannot and will not deny our friendship.”

Jim was floored. “Yeah, we do have a pretty strong bond, huh Spock?” He smiled but noticed Spock was looking grim.

“My emotional control was already weak from extenuating circumstances. Had you approached me at a different time, I believe my mental shields would have been strong enough to accept your help.”

“Yeah, but that’s okay Spock. I know what it means-”

“I have spent the last two point three hours in meditation as a means of strengthening my control. As we are friends, and because your help is logical, I wish for you to resume your attempts.”

“What?” He couldn’t possibly have heard right.

“I wish for you to continue your massage.” Spock reached out both arms and laid his hands, palm side up, across the table and within Jim’s reach.

“Uh...”

“Do you not wish to help me, Jim?”

“Sure I do. It’s not that. It’s...” He trailed off, not really knowing where to begin. He supposed grabbing Spock’s hand would be a good way to start. Jim was just about to do so when a thought struck him. “You won’t be able to, ya know, read my mind or anything while I’m doing this. Right?” Because if Spock could, it would be better if Jim didn’t touch his friend.

“I am able to block your thoughts, yes.”

“Okay then. Let’s do this.” Jim didn’t know who looked more nervous, him or Spock.

Reaching out, Jim grabbed both of Spock’s wrists and pulled them closer. He saw Spock close his eyes and worried this would be too much. But Spock stayed silent. So Jim took that as a good sign. He decided to focus on the right hand first, placing both hands on Spock’s and carefully rubbing the pads of his fingers across the palm. Jim heard the strangest sound, almost a groan, escape Spock’s tightly closed lips.

“You okay, Spock?”

He kept his eyes closed as he spoke to Jim. “A moment, please.”

Complying, Jim kept his hands still, resting against Spock’s right, and waited for his friend to give him the go ahead. He saw Spock nod his head once and took that as his cue to continue. Slowly, Jim began to rub again, adding more pressure to the flawless, pale skin. He watched on in fascination. The contrast between their coloring was not overly significant, but still noticeable enough. For some reason he liked the look of it; his tanner skin against Spock’s.

“Jim.” The one word from Spock’s lip sounded almost like a plea.

“Hmm?” Jim bit his lip as he pulled his eyes away from the sight to look at his friend.

Spock now had his eyes open and was looking directly at Jim, a wild expression that left Jim feeling dazed and confused. “I-”

“Don’t worry, Spock. Just let yourself enjoy it. I’ll take good care of you.”

Spock’s eyes slipped closed once more.

Jim’s focus went back to Spock’s hands, moving away from the palm and radiating out towards the fleshy parts between each finger. He used forefinger and thumb to squeeze lightly. Spock nearly jumped out of his seat.

“Shh, it’s okay.”

When Jim began to slowly rub up and down Spock’s fingers, he was afraid Spock may very well fling himself away from him. Spock looked so torn. Stay and let Jim finish or stop everything and flee the area. Jim didn’t want Spock to feel so conflicted, so he stopped.

“We don’t have to keep doing this.”

Spock’s voice was shaky when he spoke. “Jim, I wish for you to-”

“I know what you said. But you clearly aren’t up for more.” Spock squeezed his eyes tighter, the expression so utterly human it made Jim’s heart do a weird little flip flop in his chest. “But don’t worry. You did extremely well for someone who gives kisses with their fingers.”

“What?” Spock eyes popped open and were staring in shock at Jim. “How did you know?”

“After your little bridge scene, Uhura pulled me aside and told me all about it. She thought it was sooo funny.”

“So you are aware then, of how Vulcans show affection.”

“Um, yeah?” Hadn’t Jim already said that?

“I must go.” Spock pulled his hands away and stood abruptly.

“What? Why do you have to go?” He rushed over to Spock, who turned his back on Jim.

“I must go.” Spock simply repeated himself before trying to leave.

“No, you can’t.” Jim reached out and grabbed onto Spock’s arm. “Why does it make a difference that I know how Vulcans kiss?”

“It matters. That is sufficient.”

Not taking that as an answer, Jim moved so he was standing face to face with Spock. Spock, whose eyes were wide and hazy. Spock, who was blushing green again. Spock, who was breathing harder than normal. Spock, who when Jim brushed up against, was hard beneath his robes.

“You liked it.” He moved closer into Spock’s personal space until no space between them remained. “Didn’t you?”

“It was...not unpleasant.”

Leave it to Spock to downplay getting felt up. “So what, you thought it was okay because I didn’t know what it meant? Were you just going to sit there and get off on me making out with you unawares?”

“I-”

“You bastard!” Jim laughed, he couldn’t help it. “Why didn’t you think to just ask me if I wanted to kiss you?”

“You are not averse to-”

“Hell no. Spock, in case you didn’t know, you’re gorgeous. And I’ve kind of had a thing for you for awhile now.”

“Indeed?” When Jim nodded, Spock whispered, “fascinating.”

Jim took that as a good sign. He reached down and pulled Spock’s hands up, bringing them between their bodies. “Would you like me to continue?”

“I am amenable to the suggestion.”

“Good.” Jim smiled, a slow sensual curl to his lips. “And maybe we could take this somewhere more comfortable?” He knew the line was so incredibly cheesy, but Jim couldn’t help it. He wanted Spock horizontal.

“A logical choice.”

It shouldn’t be so sexy when Spock spoke like that. But it was. It so was. Jim gripped Spock’s hands harder, knowing the stronger Vulcan body could withstand it. Plus, it seemed to feel really good, judging by Spock’s reaction; a full bodied shiver and audible moan music to Jim’s ears.

He tugged Spock to his bed and sat them down. Jim pushed gently on Spock’s chest. “Lie down.” When Spock raised a brow, Jim continued. “You’ll be more comfortable.”

Spock was quick to comply, lying on his back and giving Jim a somewhat wary look.

“Jim, I am unsure as to what I should be doing.”

Ah, so he was nervous.

“Just relax, Spock. Lay back, let me take care of you.”

Jim moved to straddle Spock’s waist, taking a little too much pleasure in feeling Spock’s erection pressing against his ass. He may have wriggled around a little bit, just to see what Spock would do. Jim wasn’t disappointed when Spock clenched tightly at the bed covers.

“Give me your hands.” Jim uncurled Spock’s fingers and gently cradled them in his.

Now that there were no more pretenses between them, Jim dived right in. He brought Spock’s hands, still too cold, up to his mouth. Jim blew hot air across the backs of Spock’s knuckles then turned them around and repeated the process on the insides.

“Feel good?”

“Yes Jim.” Spock was staring intently at Jim’s mouth now.

“How good would it feel if I...” Jim trailed off and licked his lips suggestively.

“The only way to know would be to experience first hand.” Spock spread his fingers apart.

“Mhm. First. Hand.”

Slowly, Jim placed the tip of Spock’s forefinger against his lip and rubbed it along the lines of his mouth. He noticed a faint trembling and knew it came from desire. Spock was shaking with it and knowing that drove Jim crazy with want. His tongue darted out and licked a slow circle around the sensitive pad of Spock’s finger. He repeated the action until Spock was panting. And then, without warning, sucked the finger to the base into the warmth of his mouth. Spock’s body spasmed violently, arching up off the mattress when he felt the heat wrapped around his finger.

“Oh!”

It was just a small exclamation, but enough to put a smug smile on Jim’s face. He released the finger with a wet pop and looked down at the Vulcan who was currently falling to pieces. Spock underneath Jim was an amazing sight, something he had only ever dreamed about witnessing. Spock’s control was all but gone, eyes glazed over and skin heated and flushed green. His lips were parted with labored breaths and it made Jim want to kiss Spock so bad it hurt.

“Your idea has merit.”

Jim laughed as he bent down to put his lips to Spock’s. “You said you wouldn’t read my mind while I gave you your massage.”

“It is fortunate, then, that you are not currently participating in said action.”

That only made Jim laugh harder as their lips finally brushed together. But when they did, all laughter faded away as the most amazing spark of want/need/desire flowed from Spock into Jim. He gasped against Spock’s mouth and the Vulcan took the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside Jim’s.

The kiss was heated, hard, and more passionate than any other Jim had experienced. He twined both sets of fingers through Spock’s and held tight, furthering their physical contact and feeling Spock’s lust sky rocket. Jim was so lost to the kiss that it took him a moment to realize Spock was slowly stroking his fingers along Jim’s.

He somehow managed to break away from the kiss. “Hands are a big deal to you, huh?”

“An accurate summation, yes.”

“Because of how sensitive they are.” Jim was beginning to understand more and more why Spock was so upset by all those massages Jim gave.

“Correct.” Spock loosened their grasp and allowed his fingers to trail up and down Jim’s hand and wrist.

“So that’s why you are careful about what you touch with your hands.”

“Affirmative.” Spock sounded impatient. “Did you have a point, Jim?”

Did he ever. “It must’ve killed you to see me put my hands on other people.” He sat up to get a good look at Spock.

Who was now avoiding eye contact.

“Perhaps.”

“You hated it. Admit it, Spock. Every time I touched someone with these,” Jim held up his hands, “you were jealous.” Jim encased one of Spock’s hands with both of his and rubbed all around the sensitive skin.

“It is, ah, shameful, but yes. I was jealous. I did not wish to see you touch others in a manner outside of your duties.”

“But isn’t it my duty to do whatever it takes to help my crew?” Jim felt Spock stiffen, not in a good way, underneath him. “I’m kidding, Spock. I’ll only touch you, if that’s what you’d like.”

The world suddenly spun as Jim now found himself on the bed, Spock hovering over him. “I would.”

Jim felt Spock’s fingers ghost over his face, pausing slightly near his temple, before descending to Jim’s mouth. There was a gentle prod against Jim’s lips, before two fingers entered his mouth. He was shocked at Spock’s boldness, but entirely too turned on to do anything but suck and tongue the two fingers.

Spock began slowly rocking against Jim’s thigh. The movement only heightened Jim’s lust, making him move in tandem with Spock. Each time Jim thrust up with his hips, he felt Spock, long and hard against him. He wanted to get Spock naked and thought so, hoping the Vulcan would get the picture and do so.

“You are sure, Jim?” Apparently Spock had read him loud and clear. “That is what you want?”

Jim used gentle pressure to nip along Spock’s fingers as a reply. Spock arched violently against him, and for a minute Jim wondered if Spock hadn’t just come.

“My control is still sufficient in maintaining contro-ohh.” Jim bit down harder, putting an abrupt halt to Spock’s words.

“Take those off.” Jim pushed on Spock’s chest, motioning for him to sit up and disrobe.

Spock sat up and looked down at himself as he carefully and methodically undid his robes. “Will you also be removing your clothing?” When Spock looked up again, it was in time to see Jim already shirtless and wiggling out of his pants. “I see.”

Jim’s laughter bordered on a nervous giggle as he waited for Spock to get as bare as he was. He was feeling a little self conscious now that he was almost completely naked. Jim had no idea if Spock had ever been with a male before and wondered if he’d like what he’d see.

When Spock was down to his briefs, Jim noticed a look of concern flash across Spock’s face. “On the count of three?” He figured Spock was just as nervous as he was. When he saw the Vulcan’s head bob once, Jim counted off. “1, 2, 3.”

Jim pulled his underwear off swiftly, keeping his eyes trained on Spock’s. He saw when Spock decided to look lower on him, and followed suite. His eyes mapped the long, lean body next to him. Spock had a light smattering of black chest hair and Jim couldn’t keep his hand from touching and scratching.

Spock loved Jim’s hands all over him. It was evident in the way Spock leaned into the touch and almost held his breath as Jim explored. Farther and farther went Jim’s hand, feeling well defined abdominals clenching and unclenching, then playing with the trail of hair that led down to Spock’s cock.

Oh God.

He’d always wondered what Spock was packing, and now he knew. Spock was...wow. Jim wondered if it was a Vulcan trait or just his own good fortune that Spock was so well endowed. Long, thick and jutting straight up from a neatly trimmed thatch of pubic hair, Spock’s cock was flushed an even sexier green than his face and ears.

Jim didn’t even need to ask, intrinsically knowing Spock was okay with him touching and feeling his way around. Jim wrapped his fingers around the heated flesh, so much hotter than he had anticipated, and stroked up and down slowly. Spock threw his head back and shut his eyes tight. Taking that as a sign of encouragement, Jim moved faster, gripped tighter and used his thumb to swirl the precome at the tip of Spock’s erection around the head.

“You seem very, ah, proficient, ah, at this.”

“Yeah.” Jim’s eyes were glued to what his hand was doing to Spock.

“I confess I am not as...”

Jim looked up at Spock’s worried face. He didn’t slow down the pace his hand had set, though, needing Spock to feel rather than think. “That’s okay, I’ll guide you through it.”

Spock’s hand tentatively reached out to touch and caress every single inch of Jim’s skin. It started at his shoulders and smoothed over the plains of Jim’s chest - stopping to pinch and pull lightly at hard, pink, nipples - then continuing over the well muscled torso. Jim could see how much it affected Spock to have his hands, his fingers, exploring Jim so thoroughly. Eyes now open, Spock’s pupils were dilated, blown wide open. His chest was heaving. And all the while, Jim never relented on his stroking.

When Spock hesitated at Jim’s groin, Jim whined out, “Touch me, Spock.”

A sound like a growl came from deep in Spock’s chest as he pushed Jim back down on the bed. He hovered over Jim and let his fingers walk up and down the hard shaft.

“Yeah, that feels good Spock. Now make a fist around my cock. Grip me tight.” When Spock listened and followed orders, Jim thought he’d cry from the pleasure of that hot hand engulfing him.

Spock leaned in close and whispered in Jim’s ear. “Like this?”

“Perfect.” Jim barely managed to choke out the word. “Now do what I’m doing.” He moved his own hand, up and down, smoothly over Spock’s dick.

Spock imitated the motion exactly. Jim bucked up into the movement, wanting more. Needing more. “Oh yeah.”

“Does this feel pleasurable?” The words seemed to roll off Spock’s tongue. Which made Jim think of all the things that Vulcan tongue could do to him. “You would enjoy that?”

Oh hell, he forgot Spock could sense what he was thinking when they had skin to skin contact.

“I would. But Spock, you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“Very well.” Spock lithely moved down Jim’s body until he nose to cock with Jim. “I trust you will help guide me through this as well?” A slightly pointed tongue darted out and licked up Jim’s cock from base to tip.

“Jesus!”

“Negative. I am Spock.”

Now he jokes?

Jim saw the slightest curve to Spock’s lips and he may have melted just a little bit at the sight. God, but Spock was the cutest damn thing he’d ever seen.

“I am not cute.”

“Sure you are Spock. So damn cu-”

And with that Spock swallowed down Jim’s cock.

“Buhhhhh.” Jim threw his head back and probably hit it against the damn headboard. He wasn’t sure, he felt no pain. Only intense, mind blowing pleasure as Spock bobbed up and down him. “Fuck, Spock. Don’t stop.”

Spock let Jim fall out of his mouth. “I had no intention of doing so.”

Spock resumed sucking and licking, twirling his tongue around the head of Jim’s cock as he pulled off then hollowing his cheeks out as he sucked harder. It was so intense and getting to be too much. Jim nearly warned him to pull off before he came when Spock stopped suddenly.

“What the...fuck!”

A hot trail, set by Spock’s tongue, wound its way down past the base of Jim’s dick and to his balls. He clenched his jaw, trying to hold back an embarrassingly loud moan. But then the tongue moved lower, licking over Jim’s perineum and he couldn’t help it. His mouth dropped open and - oh my God, yes! - those long, hot fingers were spreading him open, making room for Spock to lick slowly, tantalizingly over Jim’s entrance.

For someone so shy earlier, Spock certainly seemed to be in control of the situation. He pulled Jim’s legs up, pushed his knees to his chest and pressed in closer. Jim relaxed under Spock’s talented tongue, felt himself go pliant from all the attention Spock was giving him, and sounded like a damn pornstar as he felt the hot Vulcan tongue slowly fuck into him.

It had been so long, since before the mission started, so when a slim, heated finger slipped inside, there was the slightest burn of discomfort.

“Should I stop, Jim?” The question sounded forced, as if Spock desperately wanted Jim to say no. Of course he did. Spock’s fingers were so hyper sensitive to the touch. Being inside Jim had to feel fucking fantastic.

“Please don’t. It feels good.”

And it did. Spock gently stretched Jim, adding a second finger and scissoring him open. A brush against Jim’s prostate had him crying out again, begging for more.

“Jim, I want-”

He could see the fire burning in Spock’s eyes. Knew what he wanted. Jim wanted the same thing.

“Yes, Spock. Me too.”

Jim reached over to his bedside table and pulled out the small bottle of lube he kept there for his solo routines. He handed it to Spock and spread his legs open wider, a silent invitation for more.

There was something so painfully erotic about watching Spock spread lube on himself. The way he touched himself, gaining pleasure from it. So sexy. And Jim couldn’t wait for Spock to let go completely and fuck him with that same single minded intensity he was now displaying.

“I do not wish to harm you, ashayam.”

Jim didn’t know the Vulcan word, but it sounded nice. So he smiled up at Spock. “Just go slow. I want you inside me.”

Spock crawled up between Jim’s legs and used one hand to guide him to Jim’s entrance. He felt the blunt head of Spock press slowly into him. He relaxed his body, pushed out and, true to his word, felt Spock slide slowly in.

Once their bodies were flush together, Jim reached for Spock’s hands. Their fingers once again tangled as Spock began to move, sliding in and out of Jim at a pace that had him keening for more, harder, faster.

As Spock began to thrust in earnest, Jim brought both of Spock’s hands to his mouth. One by one he sucked a finger into his mouth, giving it the same attention his cock had received from Spock’s mouth. Every time Jim sucked, bit and hummed in pleasure around those fingers, Spock moved faster.

“Jim!” Their pace was erratic now as Jim wrapped his legs around Spock and drew him closer.

Spock used one hand to brace his weight. The other, slick from Jim’s saliva, Spock used to jerk and tug on Jim’s cock. The two sensations were enough to send Jim over the edge, Spock’s name on his lips as he came all over Spock’s hands.

A string of incomprehensible words left Spock’s mouth as he buried himself deeper into Jim’s body, letting his head fall on Jim’s chest and coming with a long grunt of pleasure.

After a few seconds, which both used to catch their breaths, Spock gently pulled out of Jim and rolled over to the side. He looked so sleepy and sated, the usual Vulcan poise gone, and looking so human it warmed Jim from the inside out. Jim didn’t want to disturb him, so he got up and hurried to the bathroom to clean himself off, then returned with a damp washcloth to wipe off Spock’s hands.

If having come dry on your dick was uncomfortable, he could only imagine how much it must suck to have it dry on a Vulcan’s hands.

“Thank you, Jim.” Spock still sounded cum drunk and Jim felt immensely proud of that fact.

With a wink, Jim replied. “Believe me, the pleasure was all mine.”

He must’ve been laughing too loud at Spock’s attempts at tamped down annoyance, because suddenly he heard a distinct gutteral Goddamn it, Jim and knew Bones had entered the room without him knowing it.

Jim knew how the situation must’ve looked - exactly like what happened - with him ass up over Spock’s naked and prone body, skin still flushed red from sex.

“Hiya, Bones,” Jim threw over his shoulder. His friend had seen him in far more compromising positions than this.

“What the hell is going on?”

Jim was on the verge of speaking when Spock responded. “The Captain has just finished one of his patented massages.”

“His what?!” Bones practically spat the words out.

“My hands were severely affected from the cold temperature and the Captain sought to use his skills to make sure I did not suffer any lasting effects because of the ship’s malfunction.”

Jim was biting his cheek to keep from laughing at this point.

“Skills. Skills.” Bones looked as if he was chewing on the words, thinking out what Spock was saying. Jim knew the moment Bones realized what skills Spock was referring to.

“Now Bones...”

“I knew it. I knew it! You bastard. You lying bastard! You told me those classes weren’t for the sex. I should’ve known better.”

“I wasn’t lying, per se...” Jim tried his best to look honest and dignified while still completely naked, holding a come filled cloth in his hand.

“And you!” Bones turned his attention to Spock. “I can’t believe you fell for it!”

“Fell for it? Doctor, I most certainly did not fall-”

“You know damn well what I mean.” Bones was positively fuming by now. “And cover up for God’s sake. No one wants to see that.”

Jim couldn’t keep the laughter at bay anymore, clutching his sides as he practically guffawed at what was playing out right in front of him. “Bones, what are you even doing here?”

“I came to check on you after the hobgoblin decided to use you as his own personal punching bag again. Seems I needn’t have bothered. Turns out you make a better blow up doll.”

“Hey! That’s not nice.” Jim frowned and noticed Spock do the same. Though that was probably because Spock didn’t get the reference.

“I’m just confused. Seriously. How the hell did you manage to get Spock, of all people, in your bed? He’s like a walking, talking computer. Didn’t think they were even interested in sex.”

Most of the time Jim found Bones’ and Spock’s rivalry hilarious. But tonight, after sharing something so intimate with the Vulcan, Jim found he didn’t much appreciate Bones’ callous remarks.

“Don’t talk about Spock that way, Bones. Seriously, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I don’t mean any harm by it.” Though Jim seriously doubted that. “It just doesn’t make any sense.”

“Doctor, if I may.” Spock sat up, completely unrepentant of the fact he was naked. “The Captain has exceptional skill in this specific aspect. He is most proficient in helping relieve unwanted pain. Without his help I-”

“Blah, blah, blah.” Bones rolled his eyes. “I get it. You’re in love with him. You don’t have to try and convince me otherwise.”

“I said no such thing.” Jim was very interested to note that Spock’s cheeks and ears were green again. Blushing!

“Right. You don’t need to. You also don’t need to pretend this was all about some medical necessity.”

“But Bones...”

“I mean, ever heard of mittens, Spock? Next time, do me a favor. Grab a pair. Either that or lock the damn door.”

Bones turned around quickly and left before either Jim or Spock could say anything else.

“Well,” Jim turned to look at Spock. “Just goes to show he missed the point entirely.”

“My thoughts exactly, Jim.”


End file.
